It is known in the art that the number of needle insertions is desirably minimized; and that valving may be used to permit a plurality of samples to be successively taken, with if desired different syringes, from one needle site. It is known that a stopcock can be used here to control flow. It is known too to incorporate a check valve in a blood specimen collection device, to prevent blood backflow into the patient. Use of an elastomerically receding member to create a negative pressure upon the end of dispensing from, for example, a syringe, to prevent undesirable fluid movement after the desired dispensing is known.